User blog:NanoLancensis/List of species
There are already fanon species list made by Disney, Lio, and Nate, so I figured I'd throw my hat into the ring as well. Friendly reminder that I am under no obligation to agree with the wiki's current creature classifications, even if the classifications are official; despite this, I will make no unsolicited changes to the mainspace in light of my disagreements with our current stances on animal identity. Ornithischia Hyps Father.png|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|''Parksosaurus warreni'' (purple thing in the foreground) Pachycephalosauridae MoreDomeheads.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 1) LBT 11 Domehead.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 2) Domeheads eat fruit.png|''Stegoceras validum'' Ceratopsia Dromaeosaurus vs Chasmosaurus.png|''Chasmosaurus belli'' (ceratopsid in bg) Cheesed off GHB.png|''Graciliceratops mongoliensis'' Mr Thicknose VIII.png|''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg|''Styracosaurus albertensis'' ToppsInStandingTough.png|''Triceratops horridus'' (variant 1) Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-187.jpg|''Triceratops horridus'' (variant 2) Ornithopoda Dryosaurus.png|''Dryosaurus altus'' (variant 1, the runny stripey guys, pay no mind to the giant carnivore) Parksosaurs.png|''Dryosaurus altus'' (variant 2) Mr Spikethumb dismissive.png|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' Ankylosaur 1800s Iguanodon and thing.png|''Mantellodon carpenteri'' (the one with the horn on its nose) Unknown Hadrosaur 3.png|''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' (female) Mutts Dad.JPG|''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' (male) Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' Hadrosauridae Gottahurt and log.png|''Aachenosaurus multidens'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3021.jpg|''Corythosaurus casuarius'' Camptosaurus Closeup.png|''Edmontosaurus annectens'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-673.jpg|''Edmontosaurus regalis'' (the fat-beaked dude on the right) Hypacrosaurus wondering what hell do without water.png|''Hypacrosaurus altispinus'' Char 75328.jpg|''Lambeosaurus lambei'' Unknown Hadrosaur.png|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (variant 1) Mrs Maia sound asleep.png|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (variant 2) Para.jpg|''Parasaurolophus tubicen'' Hadrosaurs first movie.png|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 1, the one on the right) Dazed parasaurs.png|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 2) Ducky & her mother.jpg|''Saurolophus osborni'' Thyreophora Ankylosauria Mr Clubtail drinking.png|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' Ankylosaur 1800s Iguanodon and thing.png|''Euoplocephalus tutus'' (the ankylosaur) White IV nodosaur 2.jpg|''Hylaeosaurus armatus'' (the white and gray nodosaur) Nod III.png|''Nodosaurus textilis'' Edmontonia and Stegosaurus grazing.png|''Panoplosaurus mirus'' (the ankylosaur) Rooter.jpg|''Scolosaurus cutleri'' Stegosauria Kentrosaurus in Land Before Time VII.jpg|''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' Stego with weird thagomizer.png|''Stegosaurus stenops'' Spiketail Leader 3.jpg|''Stegosaurus ungulatus'' Theropoda Ceratosauria VI cartoon sharptooth.png|''Abelisaurus comahuensis'' Plates.png|''Carnotaurus sastrei'' (variant 1) JOTB Carnotaur roar.png|''Carnotaurus sastrei'' (variant 2) Megalosauroidea Baryonyx in canyon.png|''Baryonyx walkeri'' Spinosaurus Roaring.png|''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' Carnosauria Acrocanthosaurus Pair TLBT.png|''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' Carnosaur skeleton.png|''Allosaurus fragilis'' BrowridgeSharptoothChasingGang.png|''Saurophaganax maximus'' Coelurosauria Compsognathus first movie.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' (variant 1) Coelophysis on T-rex Head.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' (variant 2) Compsognathus TLBT.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' (variant 3) Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h15m20s102.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' (variant 4) Ornitholestes flock.png|''Ornitholestes hermanni'' Tyrannosauroidea Tripod Red Claw.png|''Tarbosaurus bataar'' Snap2a.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' X Tyrannosaurus 3.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (sub-adult) Featherheads.png|''Yutyrannus huali'' Ornithomimosauria Rainbowfaces and Littlefoot in space.png|''Gallimimus bullatus'' Struthiomimus first movie.png|''Ornithomimus velox'' (variant 1) Struthiomimus IV.png|''Ornithomimus velox'' (variant 2) Hidden Runner defensive stance.png|''Sinornithomimus dongi'' Archaeornithomimus TLBT 3.png|''Struthiomimus altus'' Maniraptora Ouranosaurus and Archaeopteryx.png|''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' (bird thing on the top right) Loofah vs Doofah.png|''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' Ruby and mollusk.png|''Citipati'' sp. Archaeopteryx TLBT.png|''Confuciusornis sanctus'' Hypsilophodon original movie.jpg|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (female) Raptors stopped where they are.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (male) Achillobator TLBT.png|''Deinonychus'' sp. (variant 1) Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|''Deinonychus'' sp. (variant 2) Another Dromaeosaurus pops in.png|''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' I need you like a cold in July.png|''Ichthyornis dispar'' The Happy Guido.png|''Microraptor gui'' High Five Wild Arms.png|''Nothronychus graffami'' Herrerasaurs.png|''Utahraptor ostrommaysi'' dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-2804.jpg|''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' Sauropodomorpha Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-9514.jpg|''Cetiosaurus oxonensis'' (the one on the left, closer to the bottom of the screen) Littlefoot and Tinysauruses 02.jpg|''Tinysaurus minutus'' (all but the big one) Plateo.jpg|''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' Diplodocoidea Amar.png|''Amargasaurus cazaui'' Pat.jpg|''Apatosaurus ajax'' Eating Camarasaurus with really long tailed red backed sauropod in BG.png|''Barosaurus lentus'' (back left) Brachyytachelopan TLBT.png|''Brachytrachelopan mesai'' Littlefoot with Mother.jpg|''Brontosaurus excelsus'' Saro in The Daytime.PNG|''Brontosaurus louisae'' (the one Grandpa's looking at) Furious lazy apato.png|''Brontosaurus parvus'' Bumphead longnecks.png|''Diplodocus carnegeii'' (variant 1) Any time little ones.png|''Diplodocus carnegeii'' (variant 2) Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg|''Diplodocus carnegeii'' (variant 3) Doc TV series.png|''Diplodocus longus'' Supersaurus Name Sue.png|''Supersaurus vivianae'' Macronaria Longnecks 4.jpg|''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' Brachiosaurs.jpg|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 1) Brachiosaurus Land Before Time 06.JPG|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 2) Sue With Her Boyfriend.png|''Camarasaurus supremus'' (in front of Sue) Land-before-time2-disneyscreencaps com-73.jpg|''Giraffatitan brancai'' Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-2912.jpg|''Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis'' Tall Stepper Adult-0.png|''Puertasaurus reuili'' Saltasaurus & Others.jpg|''Saltasaurus loricatus'' Headshots of Sue & her boyfriend.png|"Ultrasauros macintoshi" (left) Non-dinosaurs Pterosauria Pterodactylus flapling on moms foot.png|''Cearadactylus atrox'' (variant 1) Sierra.png|''Cearadactylus atrox'' (variant 2) Dimorphodon.png|''Dimorphodon macronyx'' PetrieFamily.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 1) LBTpeteinosaurus.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 2) Little Pteranodon family.png|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 3) Pterano2.JPG|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 4) Tupuxuara.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 5) Swooper.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 6) Unnamed Pteranodon Character.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 7) Quetzal mom shields babies.png|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (variant 1) Quetzalcoatlus VII.jpg|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (variant 2) Rinkus.png|''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' (variant 1) Unknown Pterosaur 1.png|''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' (variant 2) LBT1 Creatures.png|''Sordes pilosus'' (the fuzzy ones) Suchia Dil.png|''Deinosuchus hatcheri'' Rutiodon Pair.png|''Sarcosuchus hartti'' Crocodile X.png|''Sarcosuchus imperator'' Marine reptiles marine reptiles in general, no groups or anything like that Nothosaurus TLBT.png|Chinese dragon LBT Plesiosaurus.png|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (variant 1) Elasmosaurus.jpg|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (variant 2) Pliosaur IV.png|''Kronosaurus queenslandicus'' Pliosaur 9.png|''Liopleurodon ferox'' Mosasaurus TLBT.png|''Mosasaurus hoffmani'' Mo with Waterkin.jpg|''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' Other reptiles in general ignoring the nothing lizards from Littlefoot's birth Land-before-time-adocus.jpg|''Adocus beatus'' Archie.jpg|''Archelon ischyros'' Tree lizard thing.png|''Drepanosaurus unguicaudatus'' Sailback Lizard.jpg|''Hylonomus lyelli'' Lizard things porpoising.png|''Longisquama insignis'' LBT Polacanthus.png|''Pareiasaurus serridens'' Land-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|Really big snapping turtle Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-1198.jpg|Tortoise Synapsids LBT Cimolestes.png|''Cimolestes incisus'' Skip ayyyy.png|''Didelphodon vorax'' The Land Before Time Dimetrodon.jpg|''Dimetrodon grandis'' Stampede HD.jpg|''Dimetrodon limbatus'' (the saily guys) Armored lizard.png|''Glyptodon clavipes'' Milo, Lyddia, & Plower.jpg|Horned gophers Tickles.jpg|''Megazostrodon rudnerae'' LBT Euoplocephalus and Moschops.jpg|''Moschops capensis'' (the blue one that's yawning) Ptilodus TLBT.png|Rat Amphibians/basal tetrapods Postosuchuslbt.jpg|''Eryops megacephalus'' Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|''Ichthyostega stensioei'' LBT Greererpeton.png|''Greererpeton burkemorani'' Palaeobatrachus TLBT.png|''Palaeobatrachus occidentalis'' Land-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|''Triadobatrachus massinoti'' Fish Barracuda V.png|Barracuda Eusthenopteron TLBT.png|''Eusthenopteron foordi'' Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-01h02m45s966.png|''Eusthenopteron savesoderberghi'' Macropoma TLBT.jpg|''Macropoma'' sp. Mawsonia TLBT.png|''Mawsonia gigas'' Cretoxyrhina 10.png|White shark Category:Blog posts